Canción de Valor
by LordOfTerror94
Summary: Arthur es un cuenta-cuentos en la ciudad de Puerto Real, en las tierras del Oeste. Pero una noche, la curiosidad se apodera de él y presencia un hecho atroz. Ahora deberá de resolver un misterio que le enfrentará a enemigos nunca antes vistos en Santuario
1. Chapter 1

Así como escribo estas palabras, mi mente no para de divagar en los recuerdos que es encuentran en la laguna del subconsciente. Sin lugar a donde ir, estos reflejos difusos del pasado van y vienen hacia mi lado consciente, para luego sumergirse de nuevo en el lago del que nos cuesta tanto sacar algo provechoso. Antes, cuando veía estos reflejos volar y asomarse a mi entrada metal, no me importaba su apariencia difuminada y sus danzas caóticas, saliendo de la laguna por miedo a olvidarse. Sus apariciones eran igual de irregulares y desordenadas, asomándose tan poco rato que apenas notaba su presencia.  
>Pero ahora tengo miedo. Los reflejos difusos se han vuelto formas demasiado concretas, con terribles palabras e imágenes terroríficas acompañadas de solemnes y oscuros cánticos que anuncian que el presente no será mejor que el ayer. Invaden mi mente y la destrozan día a día, sumergiendo mi consciencia en la oscura laguna del horripilante pasado. Si he de liberarme de estos demonios, solo se me ocurre una forma de hacerlo y esta es la muerte. Pero la muerte me resulta demasiado lejana en estos momentos, por lo que no tengo más remedio que aliviar mi mente mediante la escritura. No tengo a nadie en particular para mandárselo, pero es la única forma de atenuar el dolor que se me ocurre. Empezaré desde el principio de todo, aquel día de serenidad hace tres años:<p>

1275  
>La posada Espina de Ángel de Puerto Real siempre había tenido una clientela de lo más variada: ladrones, mercenarios, matones y chusma por doquier. Los bardos que venían por aquí cantaban para mantener la calma del lugar y sus cuellos libres del filo de un cuchillo, pero casi siempre acababan vapuleados y tirados en la calle al fallar las notas.<br>Pero la noche de ese día no había ningún bardo, si no un joven que había fracasado en su última conquista. Medio borracho, había acabado en este lugar de mala muerte y entretenía a los matones con ridículas historias de heroísmo:

-…y el caballero cogió su lanza y la *hinks* clavó en el corazón de la bestia, liberando al pueblo *hinks* del oeste de su maldad para siempre.

-¿¡Dónde están la 'damisela en apuros y las princesas de pechos grandes! ¿El 'caballero' la tenía corta o qué?

Carcajadas resonaron por todo el establecimiento con el comentario y el joven cuentista calló por el mareo al suelo. Se levantó y se sentó en la primera silla que sus manos delgadas notaron.

-Esta es mi silla, chico.

Levantó la vista del suelo, para vérselas con una figura encapuchada en el otro lado de la mesa. No pudo ver con claridad la parte visible por las copas que llevaba encima, pero por la voz estaba seguro de que era una mujer.

-Perdóneme, mi señora, pero diría que no nos han presentado debidamente. Me llaman *hinks* Arthur y soy poeta.  
>-Fracasado supongo.<br>-Bueno, usted lo llamará fracaso, pero yo lo llamo 'desentendido'.  
>-Perdóname, pero su rima 'desentendida' es igual a la de un niño que conocí en una selva salvaje. No sabía ni escribir ni leer.<br>-¿Me está comparando con un niño animal?  
>-Eso sería un insulto para el niño animal.<br>-*hinks*Disculpe, aún no he escuchado su nombre…  
>-Seguro que puede inventarse uno con su 'rima desentendida'. Ahora largo de mi mesa.<br>-Pero si aún no hemos empezado ni a conversar vos y yo.  
>.-¿¡Dónde está el cuentista! ¡Empiezo a aburrirme!- gritó un matón con cara de pocos amigos.<br>-Vuestro público le reclama. Espero no volverle a ver nunca.

La mujer se levantó de la mesa y salió de la posada, dejando unas monedas para el dueño por las jarras. Apenas unos segundos después, Arthur siguió a la mujer a la calle.  
>Ahora, a la luz de la luna, podía distinguir mejor el metal de la armadura que llevaba al reflejarse en esta la blancura de la luna. Hombros, espalda y parte de los antebrazos estaban cubiertos de placas de acero que despertaban sus sentidos adormecidos. Arthur siguió la luz de la armadura, intentando mantener el equilibrio e intentando no caerse de los tropiezos que daba con las piedras que formaban la calle. No podía ver ningún alma en la calle y solo había unas pocas ventanas iluminadas. La mujer caminaba segura, sin titubear en su movimiento pero con cierta prisa bien escondida. Fue directa hacia un estrecho callejón, lleno de sombras. ¿Por qué la estoy siguiendo? Se preguntaba continuamente sin encontrar respuesta. Su pensamiento fue quebrado cuando una mendiga se le puso delante.<p>

-Por favor, señor, unas monedas, por favor.- La mujer apestaba, pero no podía quejarse puesto que él también apestaba aunque era por distintas razones. La mendiga tapaba su visión, y cuando creía encontrar un hueco la mendiga ponía rápidamente su cara de tristeza delante. Si no le daba algo, estaría así toda la noche. Lanzó la moneda a los pies de la mendiga y siguió su camino. Pero la mujer había desaparecido de su visión. Con desilusión, se cogió su pelo castaño para tratar de sacar alguna idea sin éxito.

Es hora de que me vaya a casa, no creo que la encuentre. Después de todo, no se ni siquiera porque la seguía.

Orientándose como pudo, se dirigió a su casa. Al primer paso, un olor le llegó a la nariz.  
>Y sabía perfectamente cuál era ese olor. Lo había olfateado mil veces en las posadas que visitaba y en el distrito de los pobres al cual pertenecía. Siguió el olor con paso decidido por los callejones. Ya no se tropezaba ni sentía ese mareo molesto que le había dificultado tanto antes. Su ritmo hizo que llegará en poco tiempo al lugar. Lo sentía, sabía de una manera inexplicable la importancia del asunto y se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de ver, pero la realidad era más terrible de lo que su mente pudiera crear. La primera sensación al ver la escena tuvo el impulso de vomitar, pero decidió que era mejor resistirse. El cadáver estaba fresco y el charco de sangre parecía que se agrandaba a cada segundo. Los huesos estaban salidos y desencajados, como si algo los hubiera forzado a salirse de su estructura y romper la piel y los músculos.<p>

Nunca se habría imaginado que la mujer moriría de esa manera. Ni siquiera le había sacado el nombre. Y aún así, una sensación no le abandono en todo este rato. Algo le estaba llamando. Algo en el viento, entre las sombras de la noche, le esperaba pacientemente.


	2. Chapter 2

-Y bien, ¿por qué la seguiste?

El soldado le había preguntado esto ya unas cinco veces. Y siempre tenía la misma respuesta.

-No lo sé, estaba en la posada Espina del Ángel cuando la vi. Se marchó y tuve el impulso de seguirla.

Se lo hubiera gritado a pleno pulmón esta explicación, pero tenía pavor de que el soldado respondiera sacando el mandoble. Arthur no tenía ganas de comprobar si podría esquivar la inmensa espada. Aunque sentía una gran curiosidad por saber como podía llevar eso junto con la armadura pesada que portaba. ¿No se asfixia con ese casco?

-Siempre se tiene un motivo para seguir a alguien por la noche.-El soldado parecía también bastante cansado con la charla. Seguramente para él esto no era más que rutina.

-Bueno, pues no sé, supongo que quería fornicar esta noche y me encontré a la dama. Cuando no me hizo caso la seguí.

'En verdad esta razón tiene mucho sentido, pero sigo pensando que tiene que haber algo más detrás de todo esto y sobretodo de esta curiosidad sobrenatural.'

-Bien, eso ya es algo. ¿Y dice que no oyó nada?

-No, cuando quise darme cuenta la sangre ya llegaba a mi nariz.

-Gracias por su colaboración, señor.

-Espera, ¿ya está? –Arthur estaba incrédulo. Ya se pensaba que le llevarían a la prisión o al puesto de los guardas de la ciudad para el interrogatorio.

-Mire…-El guarda tenía tono de querer irse a su casa. Arthur no se lo reprochaba.- con su testimonio no puedo hacer muchas más preguntas, y mi compañero no encontró más testigos. Lo más seguro es que algún matón, probablemente uno con capacidades mágicas, matara a la chica. Este barrio es muy peligroso para las mujeres. En todo caso, no se preocupe, mañana haremos una redada en la posada. Gracias de nuevo y buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.-El guarda se marchó sin más, dejando a Arthur en medio de la calle. En un callejón totalmente oscuro.

'Tengo dos posibilidades: una, irme de aquí ahora mismo antes de que alguien me maté, o dos, salir corriendo. Ummm… Ambas me valen.'

Se marchó inmediatamente, con la mente todavía dándole vueltas al asunto. No había sido un asesinato normal: la muerte había sido demasiado brutal para que nadie lo hubiera escuchado, después de todo, los huesos tienden a crujir y partirse de forma muy ruidosa. Tal vez se deba a que notamos este sonido de forma especial por ser de un congénere humano. Además tenía pinta de luchadora o guerrera, por lo que seguramente se defendiera de lo que fuera que la atacó.  
>Pero no hubo ningún ruido. Es como si simplemente hubiera aparecido así, en un instante, en medio de la calle. Luego, estaba lo de que no llevaba ningún objeto de valor encima. Con una armadura así, debía de llevar monedas o algo por huevos. Pero no era así.<p>

Miró a la luna en los cielos, tan tranquila, sin preocuparse del mundo de los hombres.

'Si quiero averiguar que ha ocurrido con ella, tengo que empezar con lo que sé seguro, y es que estuvo en la posada Espina del Ángel. Tendré que empezar por ahí.'

Llegó a su casa sin darse cuenta. Se percató de la puerta medio podrida, y también de algo que se estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta.

-Oh… no.-Una cara de resignación se dibujó en su cara. Abrió la cerradura con la llave y empujó lentamente la puerta

La escena era cuanto menos asombrosa.

-¡…asiente al ave y las PERSONA MUEREN! ¡Por todas partes MUERE GENTE! – Un hombre corpulento, grande, con una frondosa barba pelirroja y un casco con cuernos en la cabeza, saltaba por la choza al ritmo de la 'canción'. El sitio era aparentemente pequeño para él, por lo que se metía de hostias con todo.

-¡Fward, estoy en casa! -Arthur gritó todo lo que pudo para que se asustara, y lo consiguió pues se estampo contra el suelo casi al instante.

-¡Buenas, Arthur!

'Por la Luz, ¿Cómo un hombre puede tener de ese aspecto de bárbaro del norte puede tener la voz de un niño?'

-¿Cómo es que todavía no estás en la cama, Fward?

-Me he ido de copas, y llegado hace un momento. Somos compañeros de choza, no se por qué te sorprende que este por aquí. –Se levantó como puedo del suelo, con la cara completamente roja pero el casco en su sitio.

-No importa, mañana te necesito levantado cuando suenen los gallos.- Se dirigió a su cuarto a prepararse para dormir.

-¿Por qué, Arthur?

-¿Te acuerdas cuando hacíamos el truco de que tú eras mi guardaespaldas para evitar a los matones de los bares?

-No me gustan lo que estás sugiriendo.

-Vamos a ir de investigadores, amigo mío. Descansa para mañana. -Arthur cerró la puerta de su cuarto después de estas palabras.

-No me va a gustar nada esto.- Fue lo único que dijo Fward. Tenía la certeza de que se iban a meter donde no les llamaban.

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur lo levantó como un clavo con el primer gallo. Nada más pisaron la calle, los dos tenían seguro que el día iba a ser muy largo. Fward andaba perezosamente con la armadura de bárbaro que había traído consigo de su tierra natal, las ahora conocidas como Tierras del Terror. Le habían traído de pequeño a Puerto Real, y lo abandonaron al poco sus padres cuando acudieron a la crisis que ocurrió en las tierras barbáricas. Supuestamente murieron a manos del enemigo, que unos pocos afirman que eran demonios que servían al Señor de la Destrucción, Baal. Ni Fward ni Arthur se creían esas historias, pero no podían negar el hecho de que algo realmente terrible pasó allí.

-¿Por qué estás tan interesado en saber que le pasó a esa chica, Arthur? Sabes que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer y yo tengo que ir a trabajar al puerto.

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? En plan, ¿no lo sabes como no sabes lo que has hecho tras una borrachera?

-En plan sobrenatural. Como las historias de caballeros que escribo. –Un tono orgulloso salió de forma disimulada de la boca de Arthur, pero Fward lo conocía bastante bien como para notarlo.

-Esto no es como tus historias de caballeros matando bestias asesinas con palos…

-No volveré a repetírtelo, se llaman lanzas. –Le cortó automáticamente.

-Son palos y lo sabes, las armas que describes en tus relatos son tan pésimas que la última que te pusiste a narrar, un niño te tiró un palo a la cara para ver si explotabas en colores.

-¿Te refieres al niño que creía que era un unicornio porque tenía un grano gigantesco en la frente?

-¡No empieces a insultar a los niños, Arthur! –Arthur soltó una carcajada. Cuanto más serio Fward intentaba ponerse, la voz le salía más aguda.

-Ya estamos en tu posada. –Dijo Fward en medio de la risa de Arthur.

-Vale, jaja… Recuerda el sistema. Mira para todos lados, ponte totalmente recto y no hables.

'Es hora de que tengamos una aventura como las de los grandes mercenarios.'

Abrieron la puerta de la posada. Y Arthur se dio cuenta de que realmente no necesitaba para esto a Fward. La posada estaba muy poco ambientada, ya que los lugares como estos suelen ser para gente más bien nocturna. Solo había unos cuantos pescadores, unos descansando y otros preparándose para dirigirse a la mar. Sentía que había metido a Fward en un problema que solo le concernía a él de una manera muy estúpida. Pero también sabía que no podía decirle que se fuera ahora, no tras haber entrado. Así que siguió con el plan, y fue a la barra para hablar con el dueño.

-Disculpe, señor.

-¿Desea una cerveza?

-Sí, una jarra. También quiero algo de información.

-La información no se bebe.

-Pero igualmente se paga por ella.

-¿Tan desesperado estás por saber quién es la chica?

Fward y Arthur miraron al dueño confundidos. No se esperaban esa respuesta del dueño.

-Llevo muchos años en esta posada y se cuando un hombre se siente atraído una mujer que ha encontrado en un tugurio de mala muerte.

-Buena forma de describir tu establecimiento.

-No seas sarcástico. –Soltó una voz muy aguda.

-¡No hables! –El dueño pareció no enterarse de lo que había pasado, así que Arthur siguió con el papel.

-¿Y…uhm…sabe algo de ella?

-Sí, pero no creo que le guste.

'Obviamente no sabe qua ha muerto.'

-He escuchado infinidad de historias, no creo que me vaya a sorprender lo que me diga.

-Es una cazadora.

-Muy bien, ¿cuál gremio?

-Cazadora de demonios.

'Eso sí que no lo había escuchado.'

Arthur y Fward se quedaron un minuto atónitos. A Arthur no le cabía la menor duda de que lo que fuera que hubiera pasado anoche les superaba a ambos. Lo que buscaban era algo capaz de matar u a una cazadora de demonios, por lo que definitivamente no podían superar este reto. La investigación debía terminar aquí. Había sido bonito el instante en que duró, pero era el momento de volver a la realidad.

'No… Esto no ha acabado. Aún no'

Arthur se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos, pero la llamada de lo desconocido se estaba haciendo más fuerte.

-¿Sabes cuál era la misión que la había traído hasta aquí? –Titubeo, pero al final hizo la pregunta.

La pregunta que lo cambiaría todo, y de la que no había vuelta atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

No conseguimos sacar mucho más del dueño. La cazadora había llegado hace tres días a la ciudad. El mismo día que llegó se pasó por la posada, seguramente porque llegaría en barco hasta aquí. Preguntaba continuamente acerca de la historia de la ciudad, sus habitantes y la validez de algunos rumores sobre la ciudad que habían llegado a tierras extranjeras y pueblos de la zona. Al parecer, la cazadora estaba interesada sobretodo en los rumores acerca de desapariciones en las zonas pobres y los alrededores de la ciudad y de cambios de comportamiento en algunas personas que habían acontecido de la noche a la mañana. La información era poca, pero le servía a Arthur y Fward por el momento. El dueño escuchó hablar a la cazadora acerca de visitar a un contacto que tenía en un tienda de alquimia de la ciudad la noche del asesinato, por lo que Arthur pensó que el siguiente paso lógico era hacerle una visita a este contacto. Pero antes, tenían que asegurarse algún 'medio de defensa' contra cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

-¿Cuánto crees que costará un mercenario, Fward?

-Todo nuestro dinero, Y sería de los cutres. Mejor comprarnos un perro guardián. –Incluso si dijera que es la propia Muerte que ha venido a cobrarse tu alma, no se puede tomar enserio esa voz. Es demasiado, que palabra sería… ¿mona?

-Un perro guardián no nos vale de nada en este trabajo.

-¿Trabajo? No recuerdo que estemos cobrando por esto.

-Y yo no recuerdo la última vez que me pagaron por trabajar.

Fward no podía quitarle la razón en eso. La mayor parte del año el único dinero que llegaba era el sueldo de Fward, y con eso debían de apañarse.

-Vamos, admite que estamos haciendo esto porque te da la gana, porque tienes una especie de…de… enferma curiosidad por los asuntos que no te incumben.

-Lo admito, todo esto y lo que vaya a pasar es y será por mi culpa… pero aun así vamos a continuar.

-Han matado a una cazadora de demonios- Dijo Fward susurrando, con un tono que le recordó a Arthur la terrorífica situación en la que se habían metido. Y aún así quería seguir. No, no era un deseo, No quería, pero algo en su interior le instaba a seguir, algo muy seductor, algo que… no sabía como describirlo.

-Ella tenía notoriedad.

-¿Qué?

-Era una cazadora de demonios. Ese tipo de personas se notan en aquellos que intentan huir de estas o, como es este caso. Asesinarlas. Sea quien sea es capaz de saber quién es un cazador de demonios…

-Por eso debemos abandonar-

-Pero eso también significa que solo se fija en las grandes amenazas. Piénsalo, en todas las historias los villanos subestiman a sus enemigos porque ellos son 'súper poderosos y con mentes maravillosas'. Ellos nunca se fijarían en…

-Dos pringados sin otra cosa mejor que hacer.- Fward sabía perfectamente adonde quería llevarle con esta conversación.

-¡Exacto, amigo mío! No somos una amenaza para nadie. Podemos investigar sin preocupaciones de que nos intenten matar.

-Entiendo. Pero, si estás tan seguro de eso, ¿por qué estamos buscando a un guardaespaldas?

Pero Fward sabía exactamente como tornar sus argumentos en su contra. Buscar a un guardaespaldas era signo de que Arthur no tenía muy claro que estuvieran seguros. Si seguían con la conversación, lo más es que Fward consiguiera convencer a Arthur de abandonar la empresa en la que se habían metido.  
>Arthur necesitaba distraerlo de alguna forma, hacer algo para que Fward dejara la conversación. Algo con lo que llevarle a su terreno<p>

'¿Con qué podría yo...? Jejeje'

Distracción encontrada.

-Fward.

-Sí, Arthur. –Fward todavía esperaba su respuesta.

-En lugar de pensar en cosas como esas, deberías pensar en algo más capacitado para tu mente. –Fward frunció el ceño ante este comentario, mientras que en la cara de Arthur se dibujaba una leve sonrisa. –Como ese conejo que está pasando por esa calle.

-¡No es cierto! No hay ningún conejo AWWWWWWW.

'Al final ha pasado, Fward se ha transformado en una chica'

-¡Mira eso Arthur! –La voz de Fward se convirtió en una especia de voz 'monosa' que mandaba escalofríos a Arthur.

-¡Es un conejo! –Fward empezó a saltar (o a brincar, Arthur no estaba muy seguro) hacia el pequeño y blanco conejo. -¡Un precioso conejo! ¡AWWWWW! Ven aquí, cosa linda.

'Un hombre adulto persiguiendo a un conejo por la calle. Saltando (o brincando)'

Arthur se recostó sobre la pared de una tienda desde la que podía observar la escena. Suponía que los de la tienda podían verlo también, puesto que la tienda tenía un gran escaparate de cristal. Con esto, Arthur estaba seguro de que Fward se olvidaría totalmente de cualquier problema con su plan.

-¡Arthur, el conejo se ha subido a mi cabeza! –En efecto, el conejo se había posado en medio de los cuernos del casco de Fward. Él seguía saltando.

-Sí, sí, ya lo veo.

-¡Se ha acomodado entre mis cuernos! ¡Es tan mono!

-Si sigues saltando lo vas a mareas.

-¿Nos lo podemos quedar? Un ser tan valiente y noble seguro que nos da un montón de suerte.

-Sí, claro –Arthur se puso delante del escaparate, de espaldas a la escena. El plan no le había salido del todo bien. No le gustaban los conejos, demasiado suaves. Parecían bolas de pelo con patas. La idea de tener uno le revolvía el estómago, pero tenía que mantener a Fward conteno.

-¡Voy a llamarlo… Lewis! –Lewis el Conejo, era blanco como la nieve del norte de Santuario. A Fward le gustaban los conejos, pero sobretodo los blancos. Arthur pensaba que la razón de esto era porque el blanco le recordaba a los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su hogar, en las tierras de los bárbaros.

-¡Se está comiendo los restos de comida del casco! ¡Es tan mono! ¡Mira como mueve los morritos!

-Arthur miró al cielo, dirigiéndole unas palabras a lo que fuera que hubiera hay arriba para salvarle del destino que le había buscado.

-Dios mi…-'CRASH' En un milisegundo, el sonido de algo romperse le llegó al oído de Arthur. Miró al frente, solo para descubrir el escaparate roto y un puño justo enfrente suya. -¡OOOOOOO!

Arthur se llevó un puñetazo en toda la cara cuando Superman intentó pasar a través de él como había hecho con el escaparate. Ambos cayeron al suelo, pero Arthur se llevó la peor parte por razones obvias.

-¡Arthur, Arthur! ¡Lewis está saltando sobre mi cabeza! –Fward ni se enteró de lo que había pasado.

Mientras, Arthur no sentía la cara del golpe, y la espalda le dolía del impacto. Nunca había pasado que una cosa así le pudiera pasar a él.

-¿¡Quién cojones!

Podía notar los resto del cristal del escaparate incrustarse en su piel mientras intentaba incorporarse. Pero había un peso extra que le dificultaba mover el tronco. 'Superman' levantó el tronco lentamente. Arthur miró al hombre que lo había dejado en el suelo intentando encontrar la cara y quedarse bien con ella, así cuando llamara a Fward para que le diera una buena hostia en la cara, sabría exactamente donde había caído el golpe. Los ojos de Arthur se encendían de rabia por la humillación. 'Superman' devolvió finalmente la mirada, levantando la cabeza lentamente. Cuando Arthur observó la cara, se dio cuenta de su error. El tipo no era un hombre, sino una chica joven. Su pelo era largo y blanco, probablemente le llegara hasta la cintura, muy liso. Tenía el flequillo de lado a lado, dejando la frente la descubierta como si fuera una cortina. La cara era de rasgos finos, con unos pequeños ojos verdes que parecían resplandecer con luz propia, como si fueran esmeraldas. Labios carnosos, nariz angulada… Arthur apartó la mirada al no poder soportar semejante belleza, solo para encontrase en el camino el canalillo formado por los pequeños pechos de la mujer posados en su abdomen y el escote formado por la tela negra del vestido que la cubría. Un brazo delgado, con el mismo color mármol de su cara, se apoyó sobre Arthur para ayudarla a levantarse. Arthur notó que las mangas le cubrían todo el brazo, y según se iba levantando observó la sencillez del vestido.

-Perdona.-La mujer habló, con una voz dulce, suave como la forma de sus caderas.

-No, no, perdona…

-¿Sueles poner tu cara en medio del camino de una chica? Porque si es así no serás muy popular, ya sabes, por ser horrible a la vista.

'…hija de puta.'

-¡Yo me cago en tu puta madre! –La rabia y el odio de Arthur volvió a apoderarse de él.

-Ya empezamos…-La chica se levantó con estas palabras, acabando en un suspiro, como si esta situación le fuera normal.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con poner mi cara en medio, eh! ¿¡Qué debería de estar atento por si una demente decide atravesar un cristal y darme una hostia! –Arthur siguió ejemplo y se levantó.

-Pues claro, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer cuando estás delante de un escaparate.

-¡Pero será posible!

La puerta de la tienda se abrió, dejando a dos hombres con pinta de estar bastante cabreados salir. Arthur no tenía mucho que hacer contra esos armarios empotrados, pero no le importo demasiado ya que se imaginaba que estaban enfadados con la chica. Esta deducción se fortaleció al ver a los dos hombres dirigirse con paso ligero hacia la chica.  
>Uno de ellos empezó a hablar con un tono amenazante.<p>

-Vas a pagar por eso, y por los artículos que has intentado robar.

-Perdona, aquí tienes el pago.-Contestó la mujer del vestido negro, antes de sacar del mango del vestido… eh…esto…

'…¿Qué cojones?¿Eso es un…?'

Un martillo gigantesco. Un martillo gigantesco, con una cabeza cuadrada de acero de un tamaño de dos cabezas y un palo que debía de ser casi tan largo como ella y tan grueso como un tronco. El arma era sencilla, pero se podía ver a simple vista que dolía. La mano de la chica resplandecía de un color brillante. Este hecho, más que el gigantesco martillo había aparecido literalmente de la nada, sirvieron a Arthur para decretar que la chica como mínimo tenía talento y conocimientos mágicos. Pero lo que no se podía explicar es que como podía usarlo con tanta habilidad y rapidez con una sola mano, usándolo para golpear en un instante y con una terrible fuerza a la cabeza de uno de los hombres, el más cercano a ella. Arthur pudo escuchar perfectamente el sonido del martillo al chocar con la cabeza, quebrando el cráneo. Por suerte para el hombre parecía que el cuello aguantaba, por lo que la cabeza no se le separo del cuerpo por el espectacular golpe, pero por la forma en que se dobló Arthur creía que las vértebras se habían soltado y que cuando el hombre se recuperase lo peor que le podía pasar era quedarse paralítico. El cuerpo cayó al suelo, y Arthur notó sangre saliendo de los oídos. Con esa hemorragia, Arthur tenía bien claro que el hombre estaba listo para encontrarse con su deidad.  
>El otro hombre tuvo la suficiente rapidez para abalanzarse sobre ella, cogiendo el martillo con ambas manos. Ambos forcejeaban por la posesión del arma.<p>

-Amm… ¡Fward, Fward! –Arthur llamó a su compañero. No tenía ni idea de que hacer. Se giró, solo para ver a Fward saltando con Lewis todavía encima de su cabeza. Se giró otra vez a tiempo para ver que un tercer hombre salía rápidamente de la tienda y se dirigía a la muchacha con un cuchillo en la mano.

-¡Fward, joder, quieres dejar el conejo y ayudarme!

-¡Leeroy Jenkins!

Fward apareció de repente en la línea de visión de Arthur, propinando un puñetazo en la cara al tercer hombre que lo empujo al muro de la tienda. Conejo en casco, terminó la faena con un rodillazo en la boca del estómago y ptrp puñetazo al mentón.

-¡Está KO, Arthur!

Pero Arthur estaba ocupado. El grito de batalla de Fward le había provocado un horrible e inoportuno ataque de risa. El último hombre en pie miró a la escena confundido, lo que provoca que la chica ganara la refriega por el martillo y arremetiera con este al hombre mientras estaba distraído. Con un par de golpes demoledores, cayó al suelo.  
>Los tres (y Lewis) se miraron entre ellos, con Arthur intentando recobrar el aire.<p>

-Wow, Arthur, eso fue intenso. –Fward y Lewis parecían la mar de felices por el encuentro.

-¿Te llamas Arthur?

-Si, ¿acaso te sorprende?

-Un poco.

-Arthur, creo que esta chica es lo que necesitamos.

-¿Lo que necesitáis para qué?

-¡Fward!

-Estamos buscando a una mercenaria o a alguien que pudiera servirnos de guardaespaldas.

-¡No vamos a contratarla!

El sonido de armaduras pesadas llegó a los oídos de Arthur y a los de la chica.

-Vamos, debemos de movernos. –Dijo la chica. –Ya discutiremos vuestra oferta en otro momento. –La mujer se dirigió rápidamente al lado opuesto de donde provenía el sonido.

-¡Espera! –Arthur soltó a modo de protesta, corriendo detrás de ella con Fward al lado. –Que Fward te quiera contratar no significa que yo también quiera.

-Querrás, porque soy la única que puede ayudaros con lo de la cazadora.

'Espera, ¿Cómo sabe eso?'

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Alyna. –La chica giró la cabeza para ver mejor a Arthur, que había conseguido colocarse al lado de ella.

-Alyna Blackstorm. Y mi profesión no es ni mercenaria ni guardaespaldas para tu información. Yo… soy una Nigromante.


	4. Chapter 4

Escaparon de los guardias con facilidad gracias a Alyna. Tenía un extraño conocimiento de los callejones de Puerto Real que provocaba en Fward y Arthur un sentimiento de idiotez. Al fin y al cabo, ellos se habían criado en esta ciudad. Cuando por fin pudieron sentarse a descansar, Alyna y Arthur negociaron sobre el 'contrato'. Ningún precio había suscitado a la mujer.

-Si os ayudo a vosotros dos…

-Tres. –Reclamó Fward.

-Así, lo siento Lewis. Si os ayudo a los tres, vosotros tenéis que ayudarme.

-¿En qué, en tus robos de poca monta? –Arthur habló. Se notaba el cansancio que tenía de la huida anterior.

-Ese robo era necesario. Necesitaba una cosa y ellos se negaron a dármela.

-No querrás decir 'necesitabas una cosa y como no podías pagarla decidiste cogerla por tu cuenta'.

-Míralo como tu quieras, señor 'Sarcasmo', pero no seré vuestra guardaespaldas a menos que me ayudéis a conseguir unos ingredientes.

-¿Para? –Fward habló de nuevo.

-Una pócima que estoy fabricando. Si no me ayudáis, despedíos de mercenarios. Con las ofertas que me habéis dado, no contrataréis ninguno.

Arthur sabía demasiado bien que Blackstorm los tenía bien cogidos a los dos. Y por lo que había visto que podía hacer, puede que el trato le saliese barato. Todo dependía de lo que estuviese buscando.

-Muy bien, trato hecho Blackstorm, pero antes necesito saber una cosa.

-¿Cómo sabía lo de la cazadora?

-Correcto.

-Bueno, he de admitir que no sabía que era eso por lo que me queríais, pero se demasiado bien que situaciones como la sucedida en la tienda suelen ocurrir por cosas importantes, y dado que eso era lo más importante en la ciudad probé suerte.

-Para si podías conseguir una oportunidad de conseguir ayuda para lo tuyo.

-Si una chica con el pelo blanco y ojos esmeraldas capaz de invocar martillos y demás roba una tienda, la gente la reconocerá a primeras de cambio. Pero dos tipos corrientes como vosotros…

-No vamos a robar para ti, muñeca.

-Lo sé, te delata tu aspecto de no haber roto un plato. –Blacktorm elegía perfectamente la entonación de cada palabra para aumentar el grado en el que Arthur se sentía insultado.

Arthur resistió y siguió.

-¿Tienes alguna información que nosotros no tengamos?

-En realidad sí que la tengo. Desde que me fui de mi tierra hasta que llegué aquí he escuchado muchos rumores y noticias. Al parecer, un montón de asesinatos extraños han sucedido por medio mundo.

-¿A quién asesinan?

-Cazadores de demonios, bárbaros, magos… un tipo de persona que normalmente debería de poder valerse en este tipo de situaciones.

Arthur se quedó sorprendido. Si lo que decía estaba relacionado con la muerte de la cazadora de Puerto Real, entonces se estaban enfrentando a algo mucho mayor de lo que pensaba. Muertes en medio mundo de cazadores y otros guerreros igual de capaces. Fward estaba aterrorizado de la idea de enfrentarse a algo así, pero el único pensamiento de Arthur era el de continuar la investigación. Y así hizo.

Cuando Fward y Lewis estuvieron listos, se dirigieron inmediatamente a ver el contacto de la cazadora en la ciudad. Y como trabajaba en una tienda de alquimia, tal vez pudieran conseguir alguno de los extraños ingredientes que Blackstorm solicitaba. Cuando llegaron a la tienda, no les pareció nada del otro jueves. La tienda tenía dos pisos, con ventanas solo en el segundo, con una puerta aparentemente reforzada. Fward tocó inmediatamente la puerta para llamar al dueño, pero no contesto nadie. Lewis hizo lo mismo que su dueño, pero tampoco paso nada. La puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

-Se habrá ido a su casa.-Dijo Fward.

-No, los alquimistas suelen vivir en la tienda o el taller donde trabajan. Así no pierden el tiempo en trivialidades.

-Pues ya me dirás como entramos.

La respuesta para Arthur era obvia. Y aparentemente para Blackstorm también, pues se quedó mirando las ventanas como Arthur.

-Estáis de coña.

-No. Ayúdame Fward.

-¿A qué?

-Si me cogéis y me levantáis, debería de ser capaz de llegar a la ventana.

-No, no no no no no no, no pienso…

-Calla y levántale. –Blacktorm cogió de una pierna a Arthur y esperó la colaboración de Fward. Resignado, cogió de la otra pierna a Arthur y le subieron entre los dos. En efecto, Arthur pudo llegar hasta la ventana, pero el cerrojo estaba en la parte de arriba de esta y sus brazos no llegaban. Suerte que Lewis estaba para ofrecer ayuda, subiendo ágilmente por el cuerpo de Arthur hasta llegar a los brazos y abriendo el cerrojo con los morros. Arthur se quedó maravillado de la habilidad del conejo, que volvió al casco de Fward casi al instante.

Con la ventana abierta, Arthur se coló en la casa, aunque se dio un golpe en la cabeza con el cuelo al entrar. Al ver a su alrededor, descubrió que había entrado directamente al dormitorio del alquimista. La habitación era pequeña, con una cama, velas y una estantería. La puerta estaba abierta, dejando a la vista un pasillo y la escalera que daba a la parte de la tienda.

Arthur se desplazo por la habitación, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Los tablones de madera crujían y chirriaban a sus pies, uno a uno. Cada paso de Arthur se llenaba de nerviosismo e impaciencia. Le resultaba hasta doloroso el lento ritmo que llevaba, pero no sabía quién podía haber en la casa. Cuanto más se acercaba a la puerta, más apreciaba la oscuridad de la parte inferior. Una oscuridad densa que a Arthur le recordaba a las nieblas que se hacían en las montañas cercanas a la ciudad. Y eso no era una buena señal, ya que significaba que no iba a poder ver lo que se le acercara. Se le ocurrió coger una vela, pero no apreció nada con que encenderla. Estaba solo y a punto de adentrarse en la boca del lobo. Llegó finalmente a la puerta y asomó lenta y cuidadosamente la cabeza. En pasillo solo conducía a dos habitaciones más: Arthur se imaginó que la más cercana tanto a la escalera como al dormitorio era el retrete, así que se dirigió a la otra. Abrió la puerta, dejando visible una especie de biblioteca privada. Las estanterías estaban llenas de libros, la mayoría de fabricación de pociones por lo que pudo observar Arthur. En medio de la biblioteca había una mesa ¡con una vela encendida!

-Alabada sea la Luz. –Susurró para si mismo.

Se acercó lentamente, la cogió y se dirigió al cuarto del retrete, con paso más seguro y decidido. La vela no daba mucha luz, pero Arthur era suficiente para no quedarse acojonado en un rincón.

''CRUNK''

La madera que pisó Arthur crujió horriblemente y casi le dio un ataque de pánico hay mismo, pero de milagro no pasó nada. Ese instante bastó para bajarle los humos a Arthur. Tras esto, llegó sin problemas al retrete, y como ya había adivinado, no encontró nada de interés allí.

Con la parte de arriba inspeccionada más o menos, Arthur se resignó a bajar por las escaleras. Arthur acercó la vela a la niebla, que se apartó rápidamente de la llama, aunque aún así Arthur se pudo ver nada. Reuniendo fuerzas, bajó el primer escalón.  
>El escalón crujió incluso con más fuerza que los tablones del dormitorio, pero con el valor que había reunido Arthur decidió seguir bajando. Arthur llevaba la vela por delante de él, guiándole en todo momento. Uno a uno, bajó los escalones. Finalmente consiguió ver el suelo, y con alegría de haber vencido a la niebla bajó los últimos escalones y pisó el suelo<p>

''

Al pisar el suelo, un sonido horrible le entró en la cabeza a Arthur. No podía ni pensar de lo fuerte que era y su cabeza parecía a punto de explotarle. Arthur cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse, pero no resultó. Era terrible. Intentó gritar, pero no podía ni escucharse. Cayó de rodillas contra el suelo del dolor, cogiendo la cabeza con la mano libre que tenía. Estaba convencido de que aquí se acababa todo. El sonido cada vez era más fuerte, destruyendo su razón y cordura. Y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. El dolor crecía y crecía. Arthur sabía que en algún momento se le iba a caer la vela y entonces sería cuando no tuviera ninguna posibilidad. Su suerte estaba echada, pero no quería aceptarla. Estaba a punto de derrumbarse del todo. No había nada más que hacer.

-Hola.

Con una palabra, el sonido y el dolor desapareció. Arthur volvió a poder pensar, y no había tirado la vela al suelo. Sin embargo, aquella palabra había surgido de su cabeza. Estaba aliviada y lleno de alegría de no haber muerto, pero al mismo le había surgido un mismo misterio que resolver.

-¿Quién… cómo has?

-Oh, no te preocupes. Soy un experto en hacer este tipo de cosas. Parece ser que el alquimista tenía una trampa preparada para intrusos. No habrías muerto, pero te hubieras quedado cata tónico de no ser por mí.

La voz era seductora, pero al mismo tiempo imponente. No podía describirla muy bien, pero podía distinguir perfectamente cada palabra que decía.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué, tranquilo. Ahora estás a salvo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Considérame tu ángel de la guarda. O un amigo, si lo prefieres, que te hace visitas de vez en cuando. En todo caso, haré lo posible para que no te maten, sin que me des nada a cambio.

-Muy amable por tu parte. ¿Tienes un nombre por el que te pueda llamar, nuevo amigo?

-Por supuesto, todo el mundo tiene un nombre. Mi nombre es…

La voz se detuvo un instante, como si se lo estuviera pensando. La voz volvió, proclamando su nombre.

-Mirakodus.

La voz desapareció, con el sonido de la puerta principal reventando de repente y dejando pasar a Blackstorm y a Fward.

Fward y Blackstorm se quedaron esperando fuera tras haber ayudado a Arthur a entrar. No se oía ningún ruido en la tienda.

-Así que… eres una Nigromante. –Dijo Fward, seguramente para iniciar una conversación.

-No te lo crees. –Blackstorm miró fijamente a Fward con sus ojos esmeraldas. Ahora que Fward se fijaba, las esmeraldas de sus ojos le parecían estrellas. Perfectas, ardiendo con una luz que duraba millones de años y que hacia a cualquier hombre soñar con los cielos.

-Es que nunca había escuchado hablar de Nigromantes mujeres, y mucho menos que usaran martillos.

-Bueno, digamos que no soy una Nigromante normal. En mis aventuras, conseguí una fuerza impresionante gracias a la experiencia y la práctica, por lo que ahora uso martillos cuando no quiero usar mis conjuros y hechizos.

-Pues no se te nota músculo.

-A la mujeres de Harrogath tampoco, y podían levantar alabardas del tamaño caballos.

-¿Has estado en el Norte? –Fward no pudo contener una especie de alegría inconsciente de la que Lewis se contagió. ¿Tal vez finalmente pudiera conocer cosas de su patria más allá de un par de borrachos en una taberna?

-Estuve sí, aunque no por mucho.

-¿Por qué?

-Es… -Blackstorm se quedó en tensión un momento, como se hubiese tenido una pesadilla. Apartó la mirada de Fward y se quedó mirando a la tienda, intentando ausentarse. -…difícil de contar. Estuve allí en una época muy dura para todos. Aún recuerdo la sangre de la batalla y el ruido de las armas chocar. La sensación de estar rodeada por todas partes, con toda tu ayuda amurallada tras los muros de una ciudad. La sensación de estar apunto de morir…

Fward se quedó escuchando. Blackstorm definitivamente debía de haber pasado por algún tipo de batalla y todavía no le resultaba fácil hablar del tema. La Nigromante volvió la mirada a Fward, dibujando una sonrisa con sus bellos labios.

-No te preocupes. Por suerte tenía pociones de curación de sobra por aquel entonces.

Sin embargo, no pudieron continuar la conversación al escucharse un grito proveniente de la casa. El grito era obviamente de dolor.

-¡Arthur! –La preocupación de Fward afloró sin ningún tipo de bloqueo. –¡Tenemos que ayudarle!

-Lo sé. –Los dos de dirigieron rápidamente a la puerta. Fward golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas con la pierna sin resultados. Luego intentó empujarla y arremeter contra ella con el hombro. No sirvió de nada.

-¡Arthur, voy a sacarte de ahí dentro! –La preocupación aumentaba en Fward y en Lewis. Los gritos se hacían más agónicos.

Pero de repente se hizo el silencio. Fward ya se imaginaba lo peor.

-¡Aparta! Para este tipo de situaciones se necesita un toque femenino.

Fward siguió la orden. Blackstorm se colocó a unos metros delante de la puerta, preparándose para algo.

-Te voy a enseñar un truco que aprendí en mi tiempo con los bárbaros. Ponte detrás de mí.

Fward se colocó detrás de la chica. Blackstorm cogió todo el aire que pudo y lo soltó con un grito abrumador y que con unas palabras que Fward no había escuchado nunca.

-¡FUS RO DAH!

El grito se convirtió en un trueno que hizo temblar las paredes de la casa y reventó la puerta con una fuerza abrumadora. Fward no pudo evitar imaginarse el momento con un cantar épico, con un coro legendario cantando al son de los instrumentos de una orquesta.

-Y lo he hecho sin gastar ni una gota de maná. –Dijo triunfalmente. –Es una de las grandes habilidades de tu raza: Los gritos de guerra. Desgraciadamente es el único que me sé.

Automáticamente ambos entraron en la tienda. Y allí vieron a Arthur, encorvado y de rodillas, con una vela en la mano. Y al lado de este, a unos pocos metros del mostrador de pociones, el cadáver de un viejo con una espada atravesándole el pecho.

-Creo que hemos encontrado a tu alquimista, Arthur.


End file.
